Its You
by RAWRxIMAxDINOSAUR
Summary: His eyes slowly open, his beautiful long lashes fluttering. He looks at me, no actually he looks into me. He looks at me, really looks at me. No, into me. Into my heart and my soul. Into me. Pentrating me with his beautiful eyes. Kat/OC and Kat/Seb.
1. Chapter 1

"_Oh go fuck yourself, Sebastian! Don't act all high and mighty about this, you did this too!" I yell at him, screaming, internally fighting myself not to beg for him to stay. _

"_You manipulative bitch, you fucking mind fucked me into continuing this until it got outer hand. You couldn't handle the fact that I fell for Annette!" He yells back, his voice much deeper than mine._

"_I mind fucked you? Ha." I laugh bitterly in his face, stepping so close to him our chests are almost touching. My hand reaches out to touch his face, he doesn't flinch he just stands there. "You didn't fall for her brother. You simply couldn't stand the idea that I would win so much that you obsessed about getting into her panties, convincing yourself you 'love her'." _

_He takes my hand and smiles. There's something in that smile that tears my heart apart like I know this is not going to end well. Like I know he's about to hurt me. _

"_Do you know how absurd that sounds, Kathryn? How absurd you sound making up all kinds of fucking excuses just so you won't feel rejected? Face the facts baby, she's better than you." He snidely tells me, never backing down. _

_I scoff. But to some extend I can see the truth in his eyes. Is she better than me now, my Sebastian? You want her and not me? "Better than me? I laugh at how pathetic you are Sebastian. She's a poor blonde substitute and you'll get bored of her just like you get bored of every other fucking blonde woman you try to substitute for me."_

"_Oh darlin'." He begins, seemingly adapting a southern drawl. "She's better looking, she's a better person, people actually fucking like her and aren't afraid of her. She's got a heart and a soul. She'll always be better compared to you. In fact you're nothing but a dirty, pathetic slut, Kathryn."_

_I slap him. Hard. Twice. Because one never seemed enough. He just smiles. So I hit his chest. Angry, no not angry fucking fuming with rage. How dare he…how fucking dare he say that to me! Doesn't he know what I could do to him…to her? I could ruin them. I could fucking bury them if I wanted to. _

"_Don't you fucking come near me ever again Sebastian. We are through." I spit at him._

_He shoves me. Hard and hurtful. My back slams against the wall. I crumble and fall to the floor. Defeated, broken. He looks down at me with such hatred and disgust that for the first time in my life I feel like I'm nothing to him anymore. Maybe that's what he wanted?_

"_We were through long ago, I just didn't want to admit it and don't worry it'll be my fucking pleasure to stay away from you. Fucking whore." _

_I watch as he walks out of my room. I listen as his feet take him downstairs and out the door. I hear his car speed off. Then I cry. I sit there and fucking cry. My heart feels like it's been crushed. Like he's literally stolen it from my chest, thrown it to the ground and stomped on it until it's just a slushy pile of blood and muscle. _

My body shoots up in bed, I'm sweating. My body is drenched in my own sweat, disgusting. I take in my surroundings. My beautiful chocolate coloured bedroom looking out over the city. I immediately calm down and take in the delectable smell of vanilla and strawberries, the sweet smell of the incense I constantly burnt in my apartment. My apartment. Mine, mine, mine. Not the Valmont townhouse, not that fucking cold empty mansion I hadn't been to in years.

Breathe Kathryn it's been 7 years.

The body next to me stirs, the covers of my bed sliding down the chiselled chest of my bed mate. I purr and run a finger down his chest, to his belly button. He smiles, never opening his eyes.

"Kathryn…" He groans, croaky, hoarse. Evidence he'd been in a deep slumber.

"Wake up." I whisper seductively.

His eyes slowly open, his beautiful long lashes fluttering. He looks at me, no actually he looks into me. Into my soul and my heart and I don't mind one bit. I've become accustomed to his piercing gazes that penetrate my body, the ones no other man (besides the one I no longer speak of) can do. I let him tear my walls away and melt away the ice. His gaze softens a little and he touches my cheek. I smile, a real Kathryn smile. Nothing fake, nothing pretend. Never anything fake or pretend about the way I look at him. Not anymore. He brings my face down and kisses my forehead softly, his pouty pale lips brushing against my skin.

"Sleep Kitty." He says.

"Why? Why when we could be doing other things?" I lick my lips, letting him call me his pet name for me. Something I rarely let anyone ever do to me.

"Because I have to work tomorrow and so do you. I need to sleep, Kathryn. I've got that big client coming tomorrow and I need to look like my girlfriend doesn't wake me up at all hours of the night wanting to fuck my brains out."

I nod and smile, snuggling back down into my bed. He wraps his toned arms around me and smells my hair. I close my eyes and so does he. Within a minute he's softly snoring away and I can't help but love how much he relaxes me. I always get the best night sleep when I'm with him.

He leaves before I do in the morning, (kissing my forehead "Go to work today Kathryn. I'm sure they're stressing without you." He said. "Oh but I could be doing something better with my time. I don't need to work and neither do you. Let's go away. Let's leave." I said. He laughed and left.) and I am all alone. I turn on the TV straight to the gossip channel. I'm usually not one for gossip, but I felt like indulging this morning.

A perky blonde woman appears on my flat screen TV talking about whatever drug/alcohol problem Lindsay Lohan/Paris Hilton had at that moment. She talks about Britney Spears and Kim Kardashian. I tire of listening to her voice drone on until I hear a familiar name.

"…And lastly Hunter Wright II and his beautiful girlfriend Kathryn Merteuil were seen dining out last night on the Upper East side…" I smile, absolutely thrilled. "Are we seeing a baby bump? Or has Miss Merteuil just been eating out too much? We'll keep you posted, until then…"

I scowl. Baby bump? I'm not pregnant. Nor am I fat. I stand up and immediately retreat to my bedroom where I stand in front of the full length mirror staring at my body from all angles. My cell rings and I flip it open angrily.

"What?" I bark.

"Princess I just seen…are you okay?" Blaine. Of course. The only person I know who admits to watching sad Gossip channels.

"Yes Blaine." I hear the hesitation he wants to ask me if I'm pregnant. "No, Blaine. You're not going to be an uncle any time soon. Fucking gossip slut. I haven't even put on weight!"

"Oh. Don't worry about it. You're so skinny, Kathryn."

"Shut up. I have to go. I'm late." I hang up.

I get to my office in a shit mood. My receptionist smiles and waves at me, I don't even acknowledge her. Stupid bimbo. I only hired her because my male clients love her over sized breasts that she so sluttily puts out there for show. Hasn't she heard a thing called class? My personal assistant knocks on my door.

"What is it?" I ask, slamming down a folder on my desk.

"Don't talk to me like that." She tells me. The only woman alive, brave enough to talk to _me_ like that. "Hunter called," also the only woman in my office to call him Hunter and not Mr Wright, "He just wanted you to call him when you got in, he also said that if you weren't in by 10 to personally go to your apartment and drag you here." She laughs. Strangely, I don't hate her. In fact Hailey Wright was one of my closest friends aside from Blaine.

I smile. Perfect Hunter.

"Thank you. Has the Tokyo report been filed yet? I told my grandfather I'd send him the report once it's been filed." I soften to her. After all, she is Hunter's little sister.

"Yes. Here." She passes me the file. "I'm about to go and get coffee, did you want me to pick up your turkey and salad roll while I'm out?" She asks.

"No. I'm having a salad today, I picked it up on the way to work." I lie easily. She eats it up. So what? I could stand to lose a couple of pounds or so.

She leaves me office and I am finally alone. I dial Hunter's office.

"Mr Wright's office, Jenna speaking." His receptionist answers.

"It's Kathryn. Put me through to Hunter." I order.

"Hunter Wright speaking." He answers, his business voice. His sexy, sexy business voice.

"Hello." I speak. Smiling like an idiot.

"Kathryn. You're at work then? Good. I'm taking you to lunch today alright? I had Hailey clear your appointments already so don't argue with me. You are my girlfriend and I am making time for you, so you are making time for me."

"I wasn't going to argue." I lie.

"You were. I know you. I'll pick you up at one okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you."

"Bye." I hang up.

"Hunter's here." Hailey tells me through the intercom.

"Thank you." I reply.

I step out into the reception area and find Hailey and Hunter laughing. They look so much alike I would think they were twins if I didn't know better. Both of them had dark, dark brown hair, it was almost black it was that dark. They were both tall, Hailey was 6ft and Hunter was 6'2. Both similarly built, lean but muscular (Hailey a little less, as she is obviously a girl). They spoke with the same tones and elegance (good breeding) and had the same funny habits (like licking their lips a lot and smoothing their clothes over A LOT). The only difference between them? Their eyes. Hunter's were green, like the colour of seaweed and Hailey's were brown, the same brown of an almond. The Wright siblings were beautiful, both well mannered and gorgeous.

I approach Hunter, kissing his cheek. He returns the affection by touching his lips to the top of my head, me being quite a bit smaller then him.

"You ready?" He says to me.

I nod and tell Hailey to call me if anything urgent comes up, she laughs and tells me to go already and stop obsessing over things.

As we reach his car (his black Bentleigh) he opens the door for me, I slide into the comfortable seats, familiar to me as we often travel in his beautiful Bentleigh.

He kisses my hand as we exit the car park. I love how his lips feel, so warm yet so pale looking. We arrive at the restaurant and we're seated immediately in a booth, cornered and dimly lit even in the midday sun. He orders a bottle of champagne and an entrée for us to share.

"So what's this about Hunter?" I smirk. "You're supposed to be working on that big client aren't you?"

"You're more important." He says this without hesitation.

"You're up to something."

"You're suspicious."

"No, just cautious."

He laughs, throaty and beautifully melodic. I never want to leave this perfect moment sitting at this perfect booth with my perfect boyfriend.

"Kathryn there is something I want to talk to you about…" He begins, sipping his champagne.

"I told you."

His hand dips down and he brings a blue velvet box on the table. A ring box? It must be, unless it's earrings. Stop babbling Kathryn.

"Kathryn don't speak okay? You have this uncanny habit of interrupting me when I want to talk. So just be quiet for a second okay?" I nod. "When I met you almost 6 years ago you were this perfect 19 year old. So beautiful, so alive in those eyes. You tried to fool me that elegant tongue, years of being trapped in a world you hated to be in. The moment you let your guard down and said 'So what the fuck do you want then?' that was it. I had to have you. You didn't know me, you didn't know anything about me or my family or my history. I liked that you treated me like just another guy for that whole night, I didn't know your name and you didn't know mine. I enjoyed that. I fell in love that night, Kathryn. I fell in love with a girl who wasn't afraid to tell me to leave her alone or who didn't like me because I was a Wright. You've for so long now, been this woman that I wanted to be my family and I think now we're ready to take that step, Kathryn. I'm asking you, I'm begging you actually. Please marry me, Kathryn?" He opens the box. A beautiful white gold, Harry Winston diamond ring stares at me.

I look at him, smiling, loving the way he's looking at me.

"Kathryn? Don't do that. You scare me when you don't speak."

I look back down at the ring and then back at him.

"Sebastian?" I say, shocked.

"No…Hunter remember?"

"No, no." I say.

"Oh. Uh. This is not how I pictured this."

"No. Quiet. It's a yes Hunter. Yes, I'll marry you. But that over there. That blonde haired fucker is my step-brother. That one right with that matching blonde haired, hick!" I practically yell.

He turns around and he sees Sebastian. He knows of Sebastian. But not the history, not the bet, the anger, the hurt. Kansas Barbie turns around, a smile on her farmer face and then it disappears because she sees me, she looks utterly stunned like she had forgotten I live in Manhattan.

Then Sebastian turns around and he spots me too and he looks like he's been glued to the ground and smacked in the face. They both do. Sebastian's eyebrows knit together and then he looks at Hunter and he looks at the box on the table and he looks a little confused and then I grab Hunter and I kiss him and I mean I _really _fucking kiss him and I take the ring and practically scream yes as he puts it on my finger. Take that you fucking jerk.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't you want to say hello to him?"

"No."

"He's your brother."

"_Step_ brother, Hunter."

"He's still family."

"Unfortunately."

I pull Hunter outside the restaurant where there are paparazzi scattered everywhere (not actually because of Hunter and I, but because Paris Hilton was inside that restaurant too). Blinding flashes hit my eyes and I curse at being such a high society woman.

"Mr Wright! Ms Merteuil! Is that a ring on your finger? Are you two getting married!" They yell.

Usually I wouldn't give them the time of day. But Sebastian was inside there and even if he couldn't hear the commotion outside, he would certainly see this eventually. It'll be on every gossip segment of every channel all over the country and maybe even in others.

"Yes. We're engaged." I confirm, extending my hand for the cameras to see my beautiful diamond ring.

"Mr Wright where did buy Kathryn's ring! How much did it cost? How many carats?"

He laughs like this doesn't bother him. Like he's used to it. Actually, he probably is.

"Obviously I'm not about to tell you how much I payed for it. But it's a Harry Winston and it's 4 carats. Thank you and good day to you." He says, whisking me away into the awaiting Bentleigh.

As we arrive at my office Hailey is waiting, jumping for joy practically. Other people in my office seem jealous but fake smiles are plastered on their faces. 'I'm so happy for you Miss Merteuil. Congratulations.' Yeah as if. Hailey almost bawls me over when she wraps her arms around me.

"Oh my God. Was it perfect? Show me, show me! I can't believe he didn't tell me he was going to propose to you! Hunter how could you!" She squeals in delight. As much as I generally hated any girl who got all squeaky about this stuff, I did love Hailey.

"Hailey, I have work to get back to. Do you mind getting back to your desk and doing your work too."

She rolls her eyes and laughs. I kiss Hunter's cheek. "See you tonight?" I question just as he receives a text.

"Yes. I'll pick you up around 7." He tells me.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"That was my father. They've heard the news and they want to throw us an engagement party…tonight. I guess news gets around fast. It's okay, nothing flash I assume, well at such late notice…although. Anyway, 7 okay?"

I nod and he kisses me softly and leaves.

"Call me back, Kat! I want to talk about your super hot boyfriend now becoming your super hot fiancé. Beep." Blaine's voice on my answering machine.

"Katie, Mr and Mrs Wright just invited me to your engagement party. Just letting you know I might be a little late, your grandmother can't decide what she wants to wear tonight…" He laughs, so handsome my grandfather is. "Anyway, I'll see you tonight. Beep."

"Kathryn this is your mother. Edward and I were shocked to hear you were engaged. Couldn't inform us first? No, of course not. Always selfish. I expect an explanation tonight at the Wright's. Beep."

"Kathryn…it's," I don't need to be told. Fucking Sebastian, how did he even get my phone number, "Sebastian. I…congrats sis. I guess…Beep." Ha, not enough room on my answering machine for him. Good. I don't want to hear it anyway.

I run my bath and soak up the warmth of the water, admiring my ring. I can't deny that it's beautiful. It looks stunning on my dainty finger, it's like he knew how perfect it would look, like somehow he had a mould of my finger made and took it to Harry Winston himself and said 'here make a ring to fit this'. You know what, I actually wouldn't put it past Hunter. He's that charming and sweet he just might have done that.

By 7 o'clock I am dressed in a simple red dress, all done up and ready to be the Belle of the ball. Ready to address my adoring fans.

Hunter is on time, as per usual in a perfectly pressed Armani suit. His eyes are like glittering seaweed. I can't stop looking at them. He looks wonderful. All blue blood.

"You look…"

"Wonderful, amazing, perfect? I know." I giggle.

"Of course you do." He smiles back.

It doesn't take us long to get to his parent's mansion. It looked much like the old Valmont townhouse on the outside. It spoke of old money, old New York. I loved the look of it, I always had. It always made me feel like I was walking into an old silent film where everything was classy and nothing was every wrong. Inside was complete bliss. It was all marble and mahogany and red. It felt so warm and loving in that mansion that sometimes I forgot that it was a mansion. Everything was pristinely kept but you could also tell that a family had lived here. There were pictures of Hailey and Hunter everywhere throughout the house, as babies and toddlers and children and teenagers right up to two months ago when we threw Hailey her 23rd birthday party on the balcony on the top floor. Over on top of the fire place was a framed picture of Hunter and I taking two years ago, he was 26 and I was 23. I never felt more part of this family then I do when I look at that picture.

His mother greets us in the front room, dressed in an elegant Chanel suit, she reminded me of what the first lady should look like.

"Kathryn, it's so wonderful to see you again. It's been too long. Congratulations, sweet heart." She hugs me, she's one of the few people in the world I actually enjoy being embraced by. She treats me more like her daughter then my mother ever did and ever will.

"Thank you Diana and thank you for throwing us an engagement party. Especially so soon. It wasn't necessary." I tell her.

"Oh nonsense Kathryn. When I found out, I absolutely couldn't wait to shove it in all those other society women's faces that my pride and joy, Hunter was marrying such a beautiful lady. Come, come you two. There are people in the ballroom wanting to congratulate you."

We follow her through the house and into the ballroom. It was lavishly decorated with silver and gold. Tables adorned in beautiful silverware and white lily bouquets. Hunter's father stops us.

"Congratulations son, Kathryn." He speaks. He is just as handsome as Hunter, if not more. His salt and pepper hair made him look a little like George Clooney.

Hunter and his father shake hands and I smile, watching as people are waiting to talk to me. To see the ring in person, to touch it and ask me how I got him to propose. In all honesty I have no idea.

"Kathryn, your step-brother is here, waiting for you with your mother and step-father. I think they're over by…" But I don't hear the rest. Because as soon as I'm informed Sebastian's here it's like I know where exactly he is in this room. I find him with no trouble, all blonde curls, blue eyes and black suit. He's arm is around Barbie's waist and he's whispering something in her ear. She looks uncomfortable or scared. I'd like to think she's scared.

"Thank you." I reply hastily before making my way across the ballroom to greet my family.

I ignore everyone trying to talk to me. I have my eyes set on him and he knows it. He seems to grab her tighter as if he thinks I'd act out suddenly and kill her. He's surprised when I don't.

"Mother, Edward. Thank you for coming." I kiss both their cheeks politely.

"Kathryn…" Sebastian starts.

"And brother dear. It's been so long, I see you brought…Annette." I try to be pleasant. I see Hunter coming for me in the corner of my eye. I kiss Sebastian's cheek and follow disgustingly through with Annette. "Let's not keep it so long next time." I smile, fake of course.

I want to walk away but Hunter takes me waist and extends his hand to Sebastian.

"Hi. I'm Hunter Wright, Kathryn's fiancé. You must be Sebastian, her brother." He says, gentleman like and something Sebastian does not deserve. If only he knew the things Sebastian and I had done.

"Step brother actually. This is Annette, my girlfriend." He says, shaking Hunter's hand but even I can tell that he doesn't want to.

"It's lovely to finally meet Kathryn's step-brother. I'd like to say I've heard so much about you, but I guess you know Kathryn. She likes to keep her family separate from me. You'd think she'd have something hide." He laughs.

"Well…" Sebastian.

"Well, you know that's not it at all Hunter. You know I told you, Sebastian's a busy man. Out of the country a lot and things. I mean I haven't seen him in a long time." I interrupt.

"Yes, yes. So Sebastian. Seeing as I know nothing about you, how about I get us some drinks and we all sit down and reacquaint ourselves with each other. Kathryn must be dying to catch up." Hunter smiles, unknowing of the history between us three.

Hunter gets us all a glass of champagne and starts chatting away to Sebastian.

"So in my senior year at Yale I went to a Charity even Tiffany was throwing and there she was. Kathryn. Even though I had been attending college with her for quite some time, I had never seen her around. Did you two attend college?" He asks, sipping his drink.

"Yes. Actually Annette and I we took a break during college. She attended a community college back in Kansas and I left for Oxford. I only did two years before I couldn't stand being away from her any longer." He kisses her temple. "So I flew home and just worked for my dad bit."

"Do you live here in New York or back in Kansas?" Hunter asks.

"Kansas. It's quite a nice house. Lots of…room. Space. You know. We're looking at buying something small in Manhattan, my dad does a lot of business here and I think it'd be wise instead of staying in hotels and things."

"Well, as lovely as it was talking to my brother and Annette we should mingle. Don't want to be rude." I smile half heartedly.

Hunter agrees and we leave the table.

So he has a white picket fence house in Kansas with Barbie? Probably dogs and cats and birds. Yuck. Enough to make me sick.

Later on Annette approaches me.

"Kathryn?"

"What is it? Just because I was polite to you, it does not mean I like you. I still think you're a giant hypocrite." I tell her rudely.

"I need your help." She says, tears in her eyes.

* * *

A/N. I realise I didn't do any notes on my first chapter. I was just in a rush to upload it, seeing as it the first upload in AGES. First off, I want to say that I'm still without my laptop, so I'm doing this on my mother's computer. So I probably won't upload all too often, although I will definitely try. Secondly, I don't have a love of writing like I used, so it's hard for me to write. But I will REALLY try to do this, this time.

This story will contain sex scenes, low level violence, swearing, drug use. You know, the usual. So if you're not wanting to read something like this, then don't. Main ship will be Seb/Kat.


End file.
